I Love You Kendall
by Pugluver64
Summary: Kendall's finally home from a two month tour, Katie missed him so much she can't even explain


**Hey Guys. Don't you love when you get hungry? If you said yes than I agree with you anyway enough about me. This story is based on my family and how my big brother went to the Air Force and I want to share it with you guys it would make me happy if you guys reviewed this and tell me what you think. It would make me smile. Please. Anyway on with the story. Oh and remember I'm Katie and my big brother is Kendall.**

**Katie's Pov.**

"How are you feeling about this Katie?" Mom asked while making a U-turn

"Mom right now I could really care less about Logan, Carlos and James." I said looking up from my DSi

"Mm Hmm and what about Kendall you didn't say his name." She said

"Like I said I could really care less I liked it quiet at home and when I had that nightmare I didn't ask for Kendall did I."

"Katie, honey you did and you asked me if you can sleep in my bed you said you're dream was about Kendall and his plane crashed you were crying, you cried yourself to sleep." She said while pulling over

"Okay but that was nothing!" I said a little too quickly

"Katie we all know that you only have nightmares when Kendall isn't around and when you do have nightmares when he's here you go to him first and he sings you to sleep or you guys go to the living room, watch television and drink water or milk and eat cookies and you fall asleep on the couch and Kendall brings you to his room puts you on his bed and he sleeps on the couch." She said out of breath

"Okay fine you're right but that doesn't mean anything."

"Katie yes it does it means that you're developing in this situation of Kendall going on a tour for two months." She said while getting back on the road

"Still doesn't mean anything."I mumbled to myself

"Katie yes it does." I heard mom say

"How did… How did you hear me say that?"

"Katie I'm your mom I can hear almost everything." She said while taking another route

"Wait what do you mean you can hear almost everything?"

"Katie I will explain this later okay right now I got to focus it's been a long time since I driven to the airport and back." She said

"Why didn't the limo just pick them up?" I asked while plugging in my headphones to listen to my SD card full of my music to my DSi

"Because Katie you said you wanted to pick them up this morning." Mom said clearly not happy

"Okay but I was overreacting mom and I'm sorry and I love you."

"Mm hmm Katie save it for the school play if you're going to be acting in it in anyway." She said

I sighed. "Fine and no I'm not acting in it."

"Okay and it's a long trip so listen to your music and I'll tap your shoulder when we're close to the airport." She said while smiling

I did what I was told I was mostly listening to BTR songs. I kept wring in my notebook which songs I listened too.

Elevate

Intermission

You Make Me Feel

Rocketeer

Like a G6

And my favorite Worldwide.

As I was listening to a song I was hearing Kendall's voice and drifting to a deep slumber.

About a couple of minute later I was awaken Mom.

"Huh, How long was I asleep?" I asked mom while she shut off the car.

After she was done I looked around still trying to figure out where we were.

"Katie you were sleeping for two hours and we're at the airport." She said while unbuckling me and getting out the car.

"Oh okay and why are we here again… Oh never mind I remember."

"Good I'm glad you do because I'm not going to repeat myself." She said while opening my car door.

We were walking in silence into the airport. Then when we got there I quickly ran in the gift shop and Mom did not look happy but I didn't care at all.

Just a few minutes after all the looking around in the airport gift shop I found nothing so I just bought another Big Time Rush magazine and a pack of gum… Kendall's favorite mint.

I just kept trying to look around for something like the new castle bashers game it was going to be epic because it's in 3D who wouldn't like that?

Anyway I then walked up to the window and saw a blond with green eyes. I then went a little bit farther so my face and hands could touch the window and I knew it was him.

"Kendall!" I whispered to myself

I then went running out of the little store and ran to the blond yelling out his name "Kendall!" and then again "Kendall!" He turned around and then smiled looking like he was about to cry.

I then jumped into his arms and he picked me up and twirled me around like he used to when we were littler. He was about to put me down.

"Kendall, no I want to stay in your arms." I said hugging him

He and Logan, Carlos, James, and Mom just chuckled.

"Katie I've missed you, I never stopped thinking about you."

"Katie he's not lying." Logan said smiling

Oh how I loved that smile I quickly gave him a hug and ran to Carlos and James and gave them a hug then went straight back to Kendall and he took me in his arms and he looked into my eyes and I looked into his, He had tears in his eyes but I assumed it was tears of joy.

While we were walking towards the airport parking lot I was still in Kendall's arms and hugging him tight. We then got in the car and started telling jokes and we kept trying to figure out we're going to eat.

I broke the conversation and I looked over at Kendall, Who was falling asleep… I can't blame him he got on his flight at two o'clock in the morning.

"Kendall?" I asked

"Huh?"He looked over alert "Oh um yeah Katie?" He asked then yawned

"Never mind I'll ask you later when you're not so tired." I said then looked out the window again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Kendall smiling at me.

"Katie it doesn't matter how tired I am, you always come first okay." He said

I sighed and giggled and hugged him before I asked him my question.

"What did Logan mean when he said 'He's not lying Katie' at the airport?"

"Well when I said that I've missed you so much I did, I was either up all night wondering how you were doing or I was looking at your picture I had on my nightstand, I was also crying out of nowhere and the guys would ask why and I said that I missed you and I always bought every piece of gum that you liked or ate everything that you liked I also got you something but you have to wait for that okay."

"Okay but now you got me all excited Kendall." I said and put on my pouty face and I crossed my arms

He just chuckled and kissed my forehead and fell back to sleep.

Kendall was still asleep.

"Kendall?" I whispered to him to wake up

He woke up to my voice and I told him where we we're at. We all walked up to our apartment and mom started cooking.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled

"What?" I snuck up behind him

He jumped but then he looked at me and smiled

"Remember how I told you that I had something for you but you had to wait?" He asked

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked

"Well since it's almost your birthday here's your early birthday present." He said then sat down and put his head down and closed his eyes

I took the gift that was wrapped up in my favorite color, red, and open it. What I found in the paper made me want to scream which was just what I just did.

"Oh my gosh Kendall, you're unbelievable you… you."

He got scared so when he woke up he put a hand on his heart.

"Kendall you're the best big brother ever how did you afford this, this doesn't come out until like next week, I mean how'd you really get it… I am-"

"Mm Katie I spent one hundred and twenty bucks and Carlos, James and Logan kept me up on the plane all morning okay so can I just sleep please and you're welcome and if you feel bad about me spending one hundred and twenty bucks don't be because the best thank you I could ever get is you being happy." He said then smiled and quickly put his head down on the kitchen table

"But Kendall the new 3D Castle Bashers is like fifty bucks and just thank you I mean this is like the best present ever." I said then gave him a hug

"Mm hmm you're welcome Katie." He mumbled

"Kendall I love you so much."

"Me too Katie-boo love you now if you need me I'll be trying to get some sleep night Katie." Kendall said while getting up

"Kendall it's only seven o'clock at night."

"Katie I've been awake since two o'clock in the morning I'll see you tomorrow morning love you baby sister." He said and went to his room

"Good night big brother, love you too." I whispered to myself and sat on the couch and stared into space

"Katie?" Carlos voice ran though the whole apartment

Yup there are my big brother's calling me again, Oh how much have I missed them and to hear their beautiful voices and their yells yup just like they never left, Wait was that suppose to be a good thing? I don't know so what going to do now. I sighed

"Yeah Carlos?" I said then I giggled and walked up to him

**So I think this will be only four chapters long or… No just make it two or three chapter's I love this story and my big brother is coming soon I really can't wait to see him it's been at least four months so I'm really happy please review. I love your guy's opinion so thanks for reading bye gotta update my other stories bye!**


End file.
